Alexander Broussard
Summary Alexander Broussard is the protagonist of the Dark Shadow Series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 6-B | High 6-A with Magical Cards | At least 5-C with Trap Cards | 2-A with God Cards Name: Alexander Broussard Origin: Dark Shadow Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human | Mystical Hunter | Corrupted Demi-God Powers and Abilities: Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Strategist and Leader | Superhuman Strength and Speed, Weapon Mastery, Immunity to Illusions and Precognition | Immunity to atomization, Magic, Flight, Fire, Lightning and Metal Manipulation | Soul, Light and Shadow Manipulation, Energy Projection, Intangibility | Incorporeal, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Data Manipulation, Acausality, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Athlete level | Country level (Comparable if not superior to the likes of Sophie) | Multi Continent level with Magical Cards (Fought, matched, and finally defeated Michael, who casually annihilated all of mankind) | At least Moon level with Trap Cards (Was able to damage and even was nearly to kill Thanos, who casually atomized Russia), also, Alexander has the ability to destroy the opponent's' cards | Multiverse level+ (Was able to defeat The Darkness, who effortlessly created and destroyed numerous timelines while possessing Alexander's Mother) Speed: Athletic Human with Transonic reaction speed | Supersonic+ movement (Ran around 3600 kilometres in 6 minutes) with Massively Hypersonic+ combat/reaction speed (Around Mach 3577 via power-scaling) | Sub-Relativistic via Crimson Meteor (Increase the speed by a factor of 3; Mach 10730) | Lightspeed combat (Thanos claimed to be capable of fighting at the speed of light, and he demonstrated this when he moved a similar distance that the one traveled by the Alexander's lasers) and reaction speed | Massively FTL+ (Reacted, dodged and even reflected attacks that annihilated Universes near-instantaneously) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 25 | Class T | Class Z | Immensurable Striking Strength: Class H | Class ZJ (Can harm characters at his own level with his strikes) | Class YJ with Magical Cards | At least Class NJ with Trap Cards | Multiversal Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Country level (Took several attacks from Sophie) | Country level naturally (Received only a few scratches after taking the direct impact of Dimitra's Lightning Spear), Multi Continent level with Angel Wings (He was able to block Michael's Punches without getting injured or knocked back) | Unknown naturally (Alexander HP starts to slowly decay, but, at the same time, his body becomes intangible), At least Moon level with Trap Cards (Took a massive beating from Thanos) | Multiverse level+ (Completely unable to be harmed by his friends. Checking him reveals that his stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Regular Melee Range, Extended with his weapons, thousands of kilometres with Magical Cards, Multiversal while Corrupted Standard Equipment: Weapons/Magical/Trap/God Cards Intelligence: Innate leader, magician and warrior prodigal, grand strategist Weaknesses: Kinda Hot-Headed and Foolish Notable Attacks/Techniques Key: Base | With Regular Cards | With Magical Cards | With Trap Cards | With God Cards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Original Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Card Users Category:Leaders Category:Demigods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:AidenBrooks999's Pages Category:Intangibility Users